Tobi pengen punya pacar
by chacaAicha
Summary: tobi pengen punya pacar. akatsuki sebagai sahabat sedia membantu :3 (thats a bad summary u,u)
1. Chapter 1

**TOBI PENGEN PUNYA PACAR**

 **BY**

 **Chacaa**

 **desclaimer : naruto bukan punya saya**

akatsuki and the geng!

Ch.1  
DLDR!  
FRST FF!

Pagi hari yang cerah tapi mendung dan panas tapi dingin di sebuah goa bobrok nan pengap,, hiduplah makhluk aneh, absurd dan tampan (khusus itachi :* ). Ditengah damainya pagi itu, teriakan cempreng makhluk idiot bertopeng lollipop jeruk merusak aktivitas sarang makhluk tsb.  
Tobi : Huueeeeee!~ pengen punya pacar! Tobi pengen punya pacar! Huuueeee!  
Sasori : Lu pengen gue jadiin kugutsu?! Berisik amet! *deathglare*  
tobi : A-ampun senpaaii~ tobi pengen punya pacar~  
*akatsuki berkumpul*  
pein : Berisik amat.. Kenapa nih?  
Sasori : Tuh, tobi pengen punya pacar!  
Kisame : Huahahahahaha! Emang ada yang mau sama orang idiot?  
Tobi : *pundung* senpaii jahat,, hueeeee~  
zetsu : Ya udah tob, sabar.. Gue juga jones kok..  
Kakuzu : Buat apa punya pacar,, ntar duit ane habis gara gara cewek.. Mending pacaran sama duit. *cium duit*  
akatsuki min. Kakuzu n tobi : *sweatdrop*  
itachi : Ane punya ide!  
Konan : Apaan chi?

itachi : Ide.. gue.. adalah..  
Deidara : Apaan itachi, un?  
Itachi : Membuat ajang pencarian pacar! *semangat 45* *meninju udara*  
hidan : Demi dewa jashin! Kalian telah berdosa karena melanggar takdir jashin untuk tobi! Yaitu joneess! *teriak di samping deidara* *gerimis d muka deidara*  
deidara : Ng? Hidan, un.. *tatap datar*  
hidan : A-apa dei-chan?  
Deidara : DEI-CHAAANN?! HIDAN! KATSUUU! *ledakan C4* *hidan tewas ditempat*  
konan : Ajang pencarian pacar ya.. Umm,, boleh juga..  
Pein : Baik! Tapi kita harus merombak penampilan tobi dan mencari jurinya.  
*akatsuki min. Pein, hidan, tobi sweatdrop*  
Sasori : Juri buat apaan sih?  
Kisame : Untuk menilai ketampananku yang luar biasa.. Hahahaha!  
*akatsuki min. Kisame muntah d tempat (termasuk hidan yang udah tewas)*  
itachi : Huh, untuk perombakan penampilan, aku sudah punya orangnya. Untuk juri, sepertinya aku harus menculik orang konoha. Deidara, kisame! Nanti saat penculikan kalian ikut denganku!  
Kakuzu : Memangnya kau mau memilih siapa untuk pe-make over dan jurinya?

#TBC

author note:

hontou ni gomennasai.. saya tau ini sangat abal sekali.. saya author baru disini.. saya juga bakalan lama update karena cuma bisa upload d rumah temen T.T tolong reviewnya minna~ `saya butuh review untuk semangat saya! ini juga sangat pendek dan abal sekali! saya tau itu T.T

arigatou


	2. Chapter 2

**Tobi pengen punya pacar**

 **By : chacaa  
** **disclaimer : masashi kishimoto**

 **Ch.2**

 **DLDR**

Itachi menyeringai. "tenang, aku tau orang orang bakat luar biasa untuk tugas ini"  
ia mengambil selembar kertas dan menulis daftar nama dan tugasnya.

Nama – tugas :

Tukang make up – yamanaka ino, senju tsunade  
juri - hiruzen sarutobi, jiraya.

"nah, Deidara, kisame, kalian culik kakek tua hiruzen dan orang tua mesum itu!" perintah pein. Tobi hanya mengangguk angguk dengan mata berbinar. Itachi tersenyum lebar karena idenya disetujui.

Itachi, Deidara, dan kisame pun pergi ke konoha.

=== sesampainya di konoha ===

Itachi, Deidara dan kisame langsung berpencar untuk menculik dan mengajak juri dan tukang make up. Itachi langsung pergi ke kantor hokage sementara kisame dan Deidara menculik hiruzen dan jiraiya dengan cepat.

=== ditempat Itachi ===

"hokage-sama! Tolong ikutlah denganku!" itachi berlutut dan langsung berlutut dihadapan Tsunade. Dengan wajah menawan dan seringaian rupawannya, itachi mampu menakhlukan hati sang godaime hokage. (bahasa lu thor! EYD kagak jelas aja lu sok banget!)

"aku akan selalu mengikutimu, itachi-kun!" tsunade berlari menghampiri itachi dan memeluk itachi dengan erat.

"ugghh!~ tsunade-samaa~ sesaakk!~" Tsunade pun melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum kikuk.  
"sekarang, kita ke kediaman klan yamanaka" Itachi menggendong tsunade ala bridal style dan pergi ke kediaman yamanaka.

=== kediaman yamanaka ===

"ino-san!" teriak itachi dari luar. Ino keluar rumah dengan wajah sangarnya.  
"apa si-KYAAAA! ITACHI-KUUNN!" pekik ino kegirangan. Ino mengabaikan keberadaan Tsunade dan naik ke punggung itachi.  
'haaahhh~ nasib orang tampan' batin itachi. Mereka pun pergi ke gerbang konoha dimana kisame dan Deidara menggendong sebuah(?) karung beras yang bergerak gerak isinya. (emang muat hiruzen sama jiraiya masuk satu karung? O.O)  
mereka pun kembali ke goa bobrok merekaa~

TBC

Author note : gomen minnaa aku telat update dan ceritanya malah jadi abal dan mengecewakan u.u aku ngetiknya disekolah. Baru dapet wifi d sekolah soalnya. u.u  
baiklah minna.. RnR please u.u *-* review kalian adalah semangat bagiku!


	3. Chapter 3

**Tobi pengen punya pacar**

 **By : chacaa  
** **disclaimer : masashi kishimoto**

 **Ch.3**

 **DLDR**

Itachi, deidara dan kisame telah sampai di goa pengap nan bobrok mereka.  
Kisame melempar karung berisi hasil 'curian' mereka kedalam goa.

"haahhh.. repot juga membawa kakek tua merepotkan itu" deidara berlari memasuki goa dan menghempaskan diri ke sofa (hebat akatsuki punya sofa di goa xD)  
itachi menurunkan tsunade dan ino di dalam goa (gentle oy xD) kisame menyusul kedua rekannya ke dalam goa.  
Tobi, Zetsu, konan, pain, kakuzu, hidan, dan saori saos tiram #plakk maksud saya sasori keluar dari sarang(?) masing masing saat mendengar teman teman mereka pulang.

=== sementara itu di konoha ===

 _ **BRAAKKKK**_  
"tsunade- _shisoouuu_!" seorang gadis berambut pink -sebut saja sakura- berlari dan mendobrak pintu kantor hokage dengan tidak berprikepintuan (?)  
"tsunade- _shishou_ juga hilang!" Sakura menjerit karena hilangnya sang _shisou_ sekaligus _hokage_ ke 5  
naruto, sasuke, dan beberapa rekan _rokie_ 12 ditambah team suna menjadi panik karena teriak sang pinkie.  
"INI PASTI SEBUAH PENGHKIANATAN TERHADAP KONOHA!" teriak naruto karena sebelumnya ia yang pertama kali tau hokage ke 3 dan jiraiya tidak ada di tempat.  
"kita akan mencari mereka!" yang lain hanya mengangguk.

=== goa AKATSUKI ===

"bhahahahahaha.. jadi mereka orangnya" hidan tertawa keras sambil membayangkan jiraiya dan hiruzen sebagai tukang make up  
"bodoh!" pein menjitak hidan. hidan hanya memegang kepalanya yang telah di beri 'hadiah' oleh pein dengan menahan tawa.  
"bukan dua kakek ini bodoh!" itachi tetap datar dan menunjukan ino dan tsunade kepada teman temannya.

"mereka yang akan mendandani Tobi" tsunade dan ino tersenyum kecil kepada Akatsuki.  
"lalu siapa calonnya?" itachi tampak berfikir.  
"hhmm.. liat saja nanti!" katanya.

"baiklah.. kami akan menunggu orang yang kau maksud itachi" pein menepuk pundak itaci, tapi-

 ** _plaakkk_**

itachi menepis tangan pein.  
"jangan di tepuk. nanti authornya lupa!" akatsuki hanya sweatdrop  
"kenapa kau yang ditepuk malah authornya yang lupa?" tanya konan.  
"karena aku dan author terhubung satu sama lain dari hati ke hati"

#plaakkJduaakkCtaakkPraakkkMeoonggg!~ #author di hajar itachi FG#  
(Author : apa sih salahku T.T Itachi FG : lu udah sembaranan ngeclaim itachi!)

PLEASE STAND BY

"karena pundakku terhubung sarafnya dengan author" jelas itachi  
akatsuki hanya mangut mangut mengerti.  
"lalu, kapan kita bisa mulai?" tanya kakuzu

"sesegera mungkin" author muncul tiba tiba

TBC

author note :

gomen minnaa ini pendek banget! author lagi di warnet ngerjain tugas,, ternyata paket 2 jamnya masih ada huaahh..  
eh,, thaks buat yang udah review ^^.. gomen aku ga bisa balees jangan bosen bosen review yaa.. kasi saran sekalian ^^ flame juga boleh kok :3

okke dehh.. sankyuu minnaaa ^^


End file.
